ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MilkyThief/11th Anniversary Quest Guide (iRO)
Originally posted on the WarpPortal Forums on 2014 June 11. Gonna put a mini guide together here so bear with me as I update it. Huge Thanks to everyone who is contributing. Start Or Step 1: Find a tier 1 or 2 monster and kill them until you get a book/badge/plans. Step 2: Talk to the Guard Captain with at least one item in your inventory. Step 3: Take hunting and gathering quests. Step 4: Turn it your kills or items for points that can be redeemed for rewards. What do you do? You hunt monsters, and gather items. You can do quests or just gather items. These monsters drop the items for the quest, and also are part of the hunting ones. *'Note:' Tier 2 monsters are significantly stronger then tier 1, and should be avoided by low level classes. *'Note:' You can only take two hunting quests at a time. One from each tier. (One tier one quest and one tier two quest.) '(1st Tier) Geffen Field Monsters' These monsters can spawn on any of their respective fields so be aware you will find them all over Geffen/Mjolnir Fields. Hawkeye Robert The Giant '(2nd Tier) Mjolnir Map Monsters' These monsters can spawn on any of their respective fields so be aware you will find them all over Geffen/Mjolnir Fields. Gabor Bay Havlock O'Connell What do they drop? *'NOTE: Cookbook, Badges, and Invasion plans have become account bound.' *'NOTE: Item Rewards can no longer be sold for zeny.' MVP Point Gathering There are extra quests that involve killing MVP's that can be done to get points. Scullion will ask you to help her find her lost father. After agreeing to help her, you will go find her father on the same map. Well.... He is dead. Pick up his ring and return to Sculion. Tell her you have bad news for her. After some sad dialogue, she wants revenge. She will then give you three quests, each giving 500 points when you turn them into her. 'Hunt' One of each: Maya MVP Maya Queen Scaraba MVP Queen Scaraba MVP Boitata Cheerful quests huh? Note: There is a 12 hour cooldown with the quest. (24 hours for non vip) Note: The MVP's will drop their usual loot when they die. What do you do with the drops? You can turn the items in at the NPC that started your quest. *'NOTE: There is a 12 hour cooldown per hunting quest. (24 hours for non vips.)' 'Item Gathering Rewards' Invasion Book = 2 Points To Serve Man = 2 Points Champion Badge = 7 Points (5 points non vip) 'Hunting Quests' Tier 1 Hunting Quests: 200 Kills = 50 Points C You will get a small amount of exp upon turn in. Tier 2 Hunting Quests: 200 Kills = 100 Points C You will get a small amount of exp upon turn in. Point Turn In Rewards 2000p - Red Beret 1 (Account Bound) 200p - Enchant for Red Beret 1 *'Note: It is 200p PER ENCHANT up to 3 enchants. 600p total for full upgrades.' NOTE: As of 6/19/14 the hats will no longer break when enchanting. Using a Magical Stone you can reset the enchantments on the Red Beret 1. 40p - All Stats +10 for 30 min. Note: Does NOT stack with VIP Buffs. 5p - Speed Potion 5p - Sesame Pastry HIT + 30 5p - Whole Roast Str+7 5p - Sumptuous Feast Vit+7 2 5p - Steamed Alligator with Vegetable Agi+7 5p - Special Royal Jelly Herbal Tea Int+7 5p - Soul Haunted Bread Dex+7 5p - Assorted Shish Kebob Luk+7 50p - HE Bubble Gum (30 min) 50p - HE Battle Manual ( 30min) Note: The stat food lasts for 20 min. and DOES NOT stack with VIP buffs. Note: The Gum and Battle Manual are NOT items, they are given as buffs. Where to enchant? Near Ewerer, where you got your quests. 'Red Beret 1 Enchant List' Possible enchants are: *+1, +2, +3, +4 STR *+1, +2, +3, +4 INT *+1, +2, +3, +4 DEX *+1, +2, +3, +4 AGI *+1, +2, +3, +4 LUK *+1, +2, +3, +4 VIT Notes About Enchanting *There are 3 enchant slots and you can get one of these random enchants per slot. (You could potentially get +12 in a single stat) *It costs one reset stone to reset all the enchants. (You CANNOT reset enchants individually.) Special Thanks ctrcr4sh - Borrowed the pics of the rewards from him. Check out his PR/BR guide, link below. (ctr) 11th Anniversary Quest iRO - JUN / 2014 PT/BR [Up Date 25/06 Facekiller - All the info about enchanting came from him. Go +1 his post. You! For reading this thread and contributing! Thank you! 11th Anniversary Quest Guide (iRO)